


[podfic] anywhere i go, you go

by growlery



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt: <i>sherlock doesn't have a heart of his own, so he steals others' for a while and then gives them back so the person keeps living. when john notices, he gives sherlock his heart. and the heart grows.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] anywhere i go, you go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [anywhere i go, you go](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7611) by falling_voices. 



> The music used is from the beautiful reprise of Hand Covers Bruise from the soundtrack for The Social Network, by Trent Reznor and Atticus Ross.

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?r1jd5ujgaaa7fq5)  
mp3 / 14:36 / 13.3MB


End file.
